


Slamming Doors

by NotTheRealWorld



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 04:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19659910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotTheRealWorld/pseuds/NotTheRealWorld
Summary: Title from the song of the same name by Ben HaenowSongwriters: WADGE AMY VICTORIA / DUGUID JIM / HAENOW BENSlamming Doors lyrics © WARNER/CHAPPELL MUSIC PUBLISHING LTD, BDI MUSIC LTD“If this isn't loveThen why do we cry for itWhy do we scream and we shoutYou walk in, I walk outBut we never give upDon't tell me if this isn't love”





	Slamming Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song of the same name by Ben Haenow
> 
> Songwriters: WADGE AMY VICTORIA / DUGUID JIM / HAENOW BEN  
> Slamming Doors lyrics © WARNER/CHAPPELL MUSIC PUBLISHING LTD, BDI MUSIC LTD
> 
> “If this isn't love  
> Then why do we cry for it  
> Why do we scream and we shout  
> You walk in, I walk out  
> But we never give up  
> Don't tell me if this isn't love”

“I won’t be sorry to see the back of this grotty cabin that’s for sure” Nicola said.

“Well I just hope I get to keep my job” Jimmy grumbled “it’s the only time I get any peace and quiet”.

“Better make sure you do well at this interview then” Nicola told him straightening his tie. “Right I’m off to Home Farm, don’t forget to pick the kids up afterwards. See ya later “.

“What’s going on?” Aaron had just come in to make himself a cup of tea.

“We’ve sold the haulage to Pearson Transport” Jimmy told him. “Nicola is delighted. She’s got too much on and we could really use the money. We haven’t got a single new contract since Robert left. Oh! Sorry.”

“It’s alright Jimmy, you can talk about him. He’s not dead ya know.”

“Okay. Well, I’ve got to do an interview with them if I want to keep my job. It’s ridiculous. They’re sending someone over later. Oh and they’re sending their accountant over for a few days as well, just in case you find a strange man here tomorrow.”

“What, stranger than you?”

“Very funny Aaron.”

“Right I’ve got a run to do. Good luck with the interview Jimmy.”

“How’d it go?” Aaron asked him later in the pub.

“It was really weird” Jimmy said. “The woman made me wait while she went through this folder for ages. She kept looking at me. I was getting really nervous. Then she says Mr. King do you have an HGV licence? I said of course and she said fine you’ve got the job, start tomorrow. Then she dropped the folder on the desk and left. I looked in it and it was full of blank pages. Really strange woman” he shuddered.

“Well at least your job’s safe” Aaron said picking up the two pints Bob had left on the bar and taking them over to the table where Ben was sitting scrolling through his phone.

“Thanks Aaron” he said without looking up.

They sat drinking their pints in silence for a while until Ben finally left his phone down.

“So how did your day go?”he asked.

“Usual” Aaron said “except the Kings sold the haulage.”

“That won’t affect you though, right?” Ben enquired.

“Can’t see how” Aaron said. “How was work?”

“Really busy, I’m knackered” he answered.

“We’ll go back to mine after this one then?”

“Yeah”.

Jimmy was just heading off on a haulage run when Aaron got to the yard in the morning. “Your new office companion is inside. Honestly I don’t know where Pearson’s find these people”. He jumped into the lorry and drove away.

Aaron was busy sorting scrap all morning until he saw a grey haired man trying to get his attention from the portacabin door.

“Hello, you there.”

“What d’ya want?”

“Do you know how this kettle works?”

“Yeah” Aaron said, coming up the steps. “You need to give the cord a shake, like this” he demonstrated.

“That doesn’t seem very safe”.

“Don’t worry about it”.

“It’s my job to worry about these things”.

“I thought you were an accountant”.

“Location Manager. Charles Ford by the way” he said putting out his hand.

Aaron looked at it. “Aaron Dingle” he said.

“Would you like a cup of tea?” Charles asked dropping the hand he had proffered.

“Go on then, just milk” Aaron said.

Charles picked up a couple of mugs and looked at them suspiciously. He busied himself making the tea. “So you are the owner of the scrapyard?” he asked, handing Aaron a mug.

“Yeah, well, along with a couple of others but they’re not around anymore.”

“I’m going to need to meet with you to discuss some things”.

“Like what?”

“The Company want to replace this portacabin.”

“Why?”

“It’s really not fit for purpose anymore. I’ve recommend we replace it with a new prefabricated building. I’ve made a list of the health and safety issues I’ve found”. He reached over to the desk and handed Aaron a typed document.

“You’ve been busy” Aaron said looking at it.

“So can I pencil you in for 3.30?” he asked.

“But we’re talking about it now” Aaron said.

“Nevertheless, as you own this structure we will need your agreement. We are willing to let you retain ownership of the building in exchange for our use of office space.”

“No way.”

“It’s a good deal Aaron.”

“For you maybe. If you want my agreement you’re going to have to keep paying me rent like before. I’ve got no problem with this cabin.”

“We could of course look for premises elsewhere.”

“Don’t let me stop ya” Aaron said slamming his mug down and heading out the door.

Jimmy was right. This guy was a pain in the arse.

He was busy in the scrapyard all day, deciding to work through lunch and leave early.

It was Friday and he’d had a busy week. He was picking Seb up in the morning. That thought cheered him up until he saw Charles Ford approaching.

“Aaron it’s after 3.30”

“And?”

“What about our meeting?”

“We’ve already had it.”

“Alright, well I’ve spoken to the Managing Director and he’s agreed to honour your existing arrangement. Pearson’s will continue to rent the office space with you retaining ownership. As soon as we get planning permission we will replace the portacabin. I’ll draw up the paperwork for you.”

“Fine. See ya” Aaron said heading for his car.

“Enjoy your weekend” Charles called after him.

The following morning Aaron and Liv set off to get Seb. They were taking him to the beach. Ben was still in bed. He was heading off to the dales later with his metal detecting mates.He didn’t get involved in Aaron’s arrangements with Seb. That suited Aaron fine. Seb already had three dads to juggle. He didn’t need another one.

Seb was delighted to see them. He was always happy no matter what they did on their days together. Aaron was so grateful he still got to be part of his life. Rebecca had called him a month after Robert left telling him Seb was missing him. They’d come to an arrangement that Aaron could take him every second weekend, alternating with Robert. Rebecca and Ross had him during the week. They made it work somehow. Seb took it all in his stride.

They had a lovely day. Aaron covered a wriggling Seb in sun cream despite his protestations. He was so fair skinned and the day was hot. Despite the sunshine the water was freezing so they didn’t spend too long paddling. After playing with a beach ball for a while they had a picnic which Liv had prepared making sure the food was suitable for Seb. Aaron set up the windbreaker to give them a bit of shade. Seb chatted away about anything and everything. He told them about the Lego Daddy Ross was helping him build and how Daddy Robert had taken him to the zoo last weekend. “Can I build a sandcastle now?” he asked Aaron. “Go ahead” Aaron told him passing him the bucket and spade.

Liv had taken out her sketchpad and was drawing pictures of the scenery. Aaron looked out at the sea. He thought about Robert taking Seb to the zoo by himself. It made him feel sad. Aaron felt guilty when he let himself think about how they had ended.

Robert hadn’t been himself after what happened to Victoria. It had just seemed to cast a dark cloud over everything. He’d tried to speak to Robert about it but he’d been so caught up in it all it was hard to get through to him. When Vic moved out Aaron thought things would get better. They got in touch with Natalie to meet and discuss the surrogacy plans so that they would have something positive to look forward to.

But then Posner found out that Vic was pregnant. He kept hassling her. Robert was consumed with anger all the time. He’d been late for the meeting with Natalie because he’d been round at Vic’s but she agreed to see them again the following week.

Aaron met her in the cafe but there was no sign of Robert. Natalie questioned their commitment to the surrogacy. “I don’t think I can go ahead” she told Aaron. “I know it’s what you want but I’m not sure Robert is really on board.”

He pleaded with her to give them another chance but she was firm in her refusal. Aaron was raging.

Robert rang him just as he was leaving the cafe.

“I’m so sorry Aaron, Vic needed me.”

Aaron hung up on him and went home.

When Robert got home they’d had a blazing row.

“Leave me alone Robert. I don’t want your excuses” he shouted “I’ve had enough. You keep saying you’ll move on from this but you can’t. We’re not going to get our baby now because of you.” He opened the door. “Get out Robert!”

”Aaron please don’t. I’m sorry. I love you”.

”Just go” Aaron shouted.

Robert’s eyes were filled with tears as he left. Aaron slammed the door so hard it rattled the glass panels.

He’d gone to play a football match that evening to try and let off some steam. The two teams all went to a pub in town together afterwards to celebrate their draw. None of them had taken the match very seriously. “You played well” the other team’s centre forward told him. “You weren’t so bad yourself” Aaron said. “Maybe if we joined forces we could make one decent team between us” the man said smiling at him. His name was Ben. He was really good looking with dark hair and dark green eyes. They stayed chatting. The drink was flowing and after a couple of hours somebody suggested moving on to a club.

They’d started on the shots then. Aaron was getting hammered. “You’re fairly downing them” Ben said. “Been a long week. Kinda threw my husband out today” Aaron told him. “Let me take your mind off things” Ben said leaning in to kiss him.

Aaron woke up next morning with a pounding headache. He groaned when he saw the man stretched across the bed.

As he sat up, Ben woke up too. “Crazy night” he said stretching and yawning. “Mind if I grab a shower?” “Help yourself” Aaron told him, “I’ll make some tea”.

He went downstairs and put the kettle on. He stood with his head in his hands waiting for it to boil.

The front door opened and Robert walked in.

“Shit” Aaron thought and then he noticed Robert’s black eye.

“What happened to you?”

“Posner came round to Vic’s last night. He managed to push his way in and we had a scrap. Vic got the police out so it means she can get a restraining order now.”

“So he’ll have to leave her alone?”

“Hopefully.”

“Well that’s good Robert.”

“Look, Aaron, I’m sorry about everything” Robert said. “I’ll speak to Natalie and explain about Vic. She might give us another chance. Can we go for a drink later, just try to talk things through?”

“Is that tea ready, I’m parched?” Ben asked coming down the stairs and into the kitchen. He was wearing just a towel around his waist.

Robert stared at him open mouthed.

Aaron hung his head.

“Alright? Nice shiner” Ben said to Robert reaching for a mug.

“Who the hell is this?” Robert demanded but he didn’t get any reply from Aaron.

“Just make yourself at home in my house, why don’t ya?” Robert said, his hands clenching into fists as he stepped closer to Ben.

Ben put his hands up in a show of surrender. “So this is the ex” he said to Aaron.

“Ex” Robert spluttered looking at Aaron.

“Robert...” Aaron began putting his hand on Robert’s arm but Robert pulled away angrily and headed for the door. He slammed it loudly after him.

“Blimey he’s a hothead, I can see why you ditched him” Ben said carrying on with his tea making. He handed a mug to Aaron. “I need to get off soon, I’m meeting some mates.”

He went upstairs to get dressed.

Aaron couldn’t think straight.

“I rang a cab” he said when he returned a few minutes later. “Here stick your number in this” he said handing Aaron his phone. He rang Aaron’s number saying “There you go”.

He finished his tea just as the cabbie rang to say he was outside. “I’ll call you” he said heading off.

Aaron tried to call Robert but he wouldn’t pick up. He’d go to see him as soon as he’d had a shower he decided. He was just pulling his boots on when Robert reappeared.

“I’ve come for my stuff” he said heading upstairs.

Aaron followed him to the bedroom. He cringed when he realised the bed was still a crumpled mess after last night.

Robert pulled a suitcase out of the wardrobe and started throwing his clothes into it.

“Robert can we just talk?”

“What would you like to talk about Aaron. What you got up to with him in our bed maybe?”

He tipped the contents of a drawer into the suitcase and zipped it shut.

“If there’s anything else you can send it round to Vic’s” he told Aaron and walked out of the bedroom.

Aaron followed him down. “Robert please don’t go. I’m so sorry. I love you. Please, I’m begging you.”

“I have to go Aaron, I can’t take any more” he said and then he walked out. Aaron hadn’t seen him again.

“Hey Daddy look at my castle” Seb called bringing him back to reality.

“That’s brilliant Seb” he said. Seb ran off to get a bucket of water to fill the moat he’d dug.

“What are you up to?” he asked Liv catching her looking at him strangely.

“Just this” she said holding up her sketchpad. It was a drawing of him.

“Show me” he grabbed it. It was a good likeness of him staring wistfully into the distance.

He flicked through the book looking at sketches of scenery, a few of Seb and then he came to one of Robert.

“When did ya do this?” he asked.

“Last time I stayed with him” Liv told him. “He doesn’t mind being stared at, unlike you”.

“You’re good” he said studying the picture for a minute before handing the pad back.

“Right we better get going, tide’s coming in” he said starting to pack everything up.

The weekend went too fast and Monday rolled around again.

He spent most of his week trying to avoid Charles Ford. On Friday he came out to the yard to tell Aaron the planning office had agreed to the proposed changes. “The portacabin will be demolished next Wednesday. Please remove your belongings before then. You are free to dispose of the scrap as you see fit.”

Aaron had been at work for a couple of hours on Wednesday when the JCB arrived.

He stood and watched as they began to flatten the portacabin, a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

All the memories of him and Robert in there flashed through his mind, like the day they’d come here after helping Andy with the silo. Robert had been driving him crazy flirting with him for two whole days until Aaron could think of nothing else. He’d known exactly what was going to happen when he asked Robert back here for a drink.

He thought about all the fights and the making up and Robert trying to reach out to him after Gordon showed up, not giving up when Aaron pushed him away.

And he remembered the very beginning, standing here waiting for the cabin to arrive and Robert driving up in the Porsche. He could hear Robert’s voice in his head clear as day “Yeah, because I’ve come to see a portacabin”.

His eyes started to well up. He’d seen enough.

He turned to leave and came face to face with Robert. They just stood and looked at each other. Robert seemed as affected as Aaron felt. His eyes were shiny with tears.

Then Jimmy came ambling along. “End of an era, eh? Robert! What the hell are you doing here?”

Robert collected himself.

“Is that any way to speak to your new boss?” he asked.

“You?” Jimmy looked astonished. “You own Pearson’s?”

“That’s right” Robert said.

“But I had to do an interview” Jimmy said before the penny dropped. “You were just winding me up! I could flaming well kill you. That woman was scary.”

“Kath? She’s harmless really. Good actress though” Robert laughed.

Aaron smiled and shook his head.

“Right then boss, I’ve got to get to Dover” Jimmy said heading for his truck. “Good to have you back.”

“So you’re moving back?” Aaron asked.

“I’m just here to get this place sorted. Couple of weeks at most.”

“How’d you manage to set up this haulage thing so quickly?”

”It’s probably best not to ask.”

“So you’re up to your old tricks”.

“Well I don’t have you to rein me in anymore, do I?” he asked searching Aaron’s face.

Aaron gazed at him wondering whether that was a statement or a question.

Charles Ford’s car pulled up beside them drawing Aaron’s eyes away from Robert’s face.

Charles got out of the car.

“Good morning Mr. Sugden, Aaron. Everything going to plan I trust.”

Aaron rolled his eyes and walked off. He didn’t care if it was still morning, he needed a drink.

“It’s a bit early love” Chas said putting a pint in front of him “everything ok?”

“I just needed to get away from the yard” Aaron told her. “That Ford bloke does my head in” he added seeing her questioning look.

“So nothing to do with Robert then?”

“How did...”

“I heard he was staying at the B&B.”

“Bad news travels fast” he muttered.

“C’mon love, that’s not really fair” she said. “You were the one who got with someone else.”

“Yeah alright Mum, never thought I’d see the day you’d be defending him”.

“I got quite fond of him in the end” she mused before moving to serve a couple who were waiting at the bar.

When he got back to the yard there was nobody around. He kept himself busy sorting out the remains of the portacabin and clearing the site for the prefab to be put in place the next day.

Liv was just heading out when he got home.

“Where ya off to?” he enquired.

“Having tea with Robert at the B&B” she said.

“You could have warned me he was coming back” Aaron told her.

“I thought it’d be a nice surprise for you” she said with a cheeky grin making for the door.

”Have a nice time?” he asked when she returned.

“Great, better than your cooking anyway. No Boring Ben tonight?”

“Oi cheeky, he’s coming over tomorrow”.

“I’ll stay over at Gabby’s then”.

“Fine”.

Aaron spent the next day on a scrap run. When he got back the new prefab was in place but it was locked up and empty.

After heading home for a quick shower he went to the pub to meet Ben.

Ben was waiting with a pint ready for him.

“Got the new workplace sorted?”

“It’s getting there”.

“Your ex has been giving me dirty looks since I got here”.

“Just ignore him”.

Aaron looked across to where Robert was sitting chatting to a blonde woman. She was dressed like someone who had plenty of money. She seemed to be hanging onto every word Robert said. Aaron looked away quickly when Robert looked over and caught him staring.

“Another pint?” he asked Ben.

“Go on then”.

Robert was waiting for his order at the bar when Aaron went up.

“That your latest victim?” Aaron asked him.

Robert looked hurt. “Victim? Oh, nice Aaron” he said taking his drinks and going back to his table.

What the hell did I say that for Aaron chastised himself.

He returned to Ben and handed him a pint. Ben sat scrolling through his phone while he drank it.

Aaron glanced over to find Robert watching them. Robert looked away.

He was relieved when Ben suggested they go back to the mill.

Charles Ford was standing at the door of the prefab in the morning. He asked Aaron to come in.

Robert was already inside sorting through some paperwork.

“Alright?” he asked Aaron.

“Yeah, you?” Robert nodded and carried on with his work.

“These are for you” Charles said handing Aaron a set of keys. “You can move your things in at your convenience.”

He picked up his briefcase. “Right Mr. Sugden, that’s me finished. Thank you for everything”.

Robert shook his hand “Thanks Charles, you’ve done a great job. Enjoy your retirement.”

“Bye Aaron” Charles said holding out his hand. Aaron ignored it and stepped back to let him out.

“Bye” he said.

Robert was looking at him in amusement.

“Where’d ya find him?” Aaron asked.

“He worked for KwikKarraige when I took over. He needed a few more months to qualify for his pension so I kept him on.”

“Why'd you change the name to Pearson Transport?”

“KwikKarraige’s reputation was shot and it’s a bloody ridiculous name anyway.”

“Why Pearson though?”

“Gran’s maiden name.”

Aaron nodded.

“He tried to swizzle me out of the rent money from the haulage you know.”

“He was just looking out for Pearson’s best interests. He’s very efficient.”

“That’s one word for him.”

“Scrapyard seems to be going well” Robert said.

“Yeah I’ve been really busy. I’ll need to get someone else now that Ellis has deserted me.”

“Well Ford’s going to be at a loose end.”

“I’d rather break my back.”

Robert laughed.

“Right, I’ve got a meeting to get to” he said.

“Look, Robert, what I said last night. I’m sorry.”

“Forget it”.

“So you been seeing her long?”

“Clare Murray is a potential client Aaron. I’m trying to get them to use us for their export. It’s worth a bomb.”

“Oh, right” Aaron looked down wishing he hadn’t mentioned her at all.

When he looked back up Robert was looking at him thoughtfully.

He felt himself blush.

Robert raised an eyebrow and got up. He stood in front of Aaron.

“You know it’s a shame we won’t get to christen this place. Last one was a lot of fun” he said, his eyes drifting from Aaron’s eyes to his lips and back again. Aaron felt his heart start to beat faster.

“Right, I’m off, see you later” Robert said and walked out the door.

Aaron watched him until he was out of sight.

It was Aaron’s weekend to have Seb.

The weather was terrible so they decided to stay at the mill and watch a film.

Liv was round at Jacob’s.

“What should we watch?” Aaron asked. “Toy Story” Seb said. “Again?” Aaron asked. “Please Daddy”. He loved it when Aaron did the voices.

It had just ended when Ben arrived back dripping wet. He took his jacket off and grabbed a towel from the kitchen rubbing his hair.

“Complete washout he said” emptying the contents of his rucksack onto the coffee table and using the towel to wipe it out.

“I’ll make some tea” Aaron said.

Ben came over and sat at the kitchen table.

“I thought we’d find some coins today. The farmer let us into a new field but it was too wet to use the detectors properly so we decided to call it a day”.

“I don’t know why you bother” Aaron said.

He’d gone metal detecting with him once to see what all the fuss was about. They’d spent a full day traipsing back and forth across a field in the dales. Someone had found a tiny Roman coin but you’d think it was a pot of gold the way they carried on. Never again.

Aaron put a mug of tea in front of him and called to Seb asking if he wanted a drink. He didn’t get a response. “Must’ve nodded off” he said going over to the sofa.

“Oh Jesus!” he said.

Seb’s skin was blotchy and he was struggling to breathe.

Aaron spotted the wrapper on the table in front of him.

“Hang on Seb” he said racing to the kitchen. He pulled open a drawer and grabbed an EpiPen. “Phone an ambulance” he shouted to Ben. “Tell them it’s anaphylaxis”.

He lay Seb down and lifted his legs up and jabbed the EpiPen into his thigh.

“It’s ok, it’s ok” he told Seb.

“They’ll be here soon” Ben said.

“Why did you leave these here?” Aaron cried.

“I didn’t think he’d eat them” Ben said.

“I’ve told you how careful we have to be. He thinks anything we keep in the house is safe for him to eat” Aaron said.

He rubbed Seb’s head making soothing noises. It seemed like forever until they heard the sirens.

“Open the door for them” he told Ben.

He answered the paramedics questions while they got Seb ready to go, strapping an oxygen mask over his face. He got in the ambulance and held Seb’s hand all the way there.

At the hospital the nurse asked Aaron to wait while they got Seb’s condition under control.

Aaron rang Robert. He answered straight away.

“Aaron?”

“Robert, I’m at the hospital with Seb. He’s had an allergic reaction”.

“I’m on my way”.

Aaron was pacing up and down the corridor when Robert arrived.

“I haven’t heard from them yet” he told Robert with tears in his eyes.

“How’d it happen?” Robert asked.

“Ben left some energy bars on the coffee table. I’d just turned my back for a couple of minutes to make tea” he sobbed.

“Hey, come here” Robert said and pulled him into his arms.

The nurse came back.

“We’ve got him stabilised” she said “we need to keep an eye on him while he’s on the IV but it looks like he’s going to be fine. I’ll come back when it’s ok for you to go in” she told them.

They sat down. Robert started to cry tears of relief.

“I’m so sorry Robert.”

“It’s not your fault Aaron. It’s that boyfriend of yours. I don’t know what you see in him. I mean I know he’s fit but the man’s an imbecile. He nearly killed our son. Where the hell is he anyway?” he asked angrily.

Aaron got up.

“Where are you going?”

“I need some fresh air”.

Aaron made his way outside and sat on a bench. He couldn’t blame Robert for being angry. He was angry with Ben too. He’d told him enough times. He’d seen Aaron and Liv checking labels all the time whenever anyone brought food into the house.

Unlike Robert, it hadn’t even crossed Aaron’s mind that Ben would come to the hospital.

He didn’t interact much with Seb, doing his own thing on the weekends he was around.

Aaron had just drifted into a relationship with Ben after Robert left.

He didn’t know where Robert had gone and he wasn’t answering his calls. He hated sitting in the house every evening hoping Robert was going to walk in and then crying himself to sleep every night when he didn’t.

When Ben rang he saw it as an escape from that awful routine. He’d cursed himself when saw a missed call from Robert on his phone the next morning. He tried ringing him a few times but there was no answer.

After that they met up regularly, Ben coming to Emmerdale or Aaron staying at his place in town. They mostly talked about work or football. They didn’t get involved with each other’s families. Chas and Paddy had been baffled that Aaron had exchanged Robert for Ben but when his little sister came along they didn’t have time to get on his case about it anymore.

Ben could at least have called him to see how Seb was, Aaron thought.

He sighed and got up.

Back inside Robert was sitting staring at the floor.

Aaron sat down beside him.

“You’re going to stop me from seeing him, aren’t you?”

Robert turned to look at him.

“Much as I’d like to Aaron I don’t get to dictate your love life anymore”.

“Not Ben! Seb”.

“Of course I won’t! It wasn’t your fault.”

“What about Rebecca though?”

“I’ll speak to her. Look Aaron, this could have happened to any of us. We’re not going to stop you from seeing him.”

The nurse came back. “Seb’s asking for his Daddy” she said.

They got up.

“Which one of you... she began.

“Both” Robert told her.

“I see, follow me” she said.

Seb looked groggy from the drugs but he was breathing normally now.

“Can I go home? I don’t like it here” he said.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to stay a while longer young man” the doctor said.

“We need to observe him for a while” he told Robert and Aaron. “He’s doing well thanks to getting the Epinephrine so quickly. I’ll be back in a couple of hours and then he should be fine to go home.”

“I’ll stay with him” Robert said. “You go home and decontaminate the place. Make sure Ben’s not cooking chicken satay for tea”.

“Robert.”

”Go on, you look shattered. I’ll bring him home later”.

Aaron hugged Seb and headed off to look for a taxi.

Ben was sitting on the sofa watching a European football match.

“How is he?” he asked when Aaron walked in.

“Seb's going to be ok. No thanks to you” Aaron told him.

“They keeping him in?”

“Robert’s going to bring him home later”.

“I’d better scarper before he gets here. I’m guessing he isn’t too happy with me.”

“Can ya blame him?”

Ben put his jacket on and picked up his rucksack.

“Sorry Aaron,I just didn’t think. Look,” he paused, “you and me, we aren’t really going anywhere, are we?”

Aaron stared at him.

“You’re still hung up on Robert. I’ve seen the way you look at him. I mean why else would you still want to keep seeing his kid?”

Aaron was too astonished to reply.

“No hard feelings, eh?” Ben asked.

Aaron just shook his head.

Liv came down the stairs just as the door closed.

“Where’d you get to?” she asked looking around “and where’s Seb?”

“Didn’t Ben tell ya?”

“I just went straight upstairs when I saw him here on his own.”

It was over three hours before Robert got back with Seb. Aaron had cleaned everything in sight.

Robert carried Seb in saying “He fell asleep in the car, might as well put him straight to bed”.

“I’ll stay with him for a while” Liv offered.

Robert carried him upstairs for her and then came back down.

“Want a cup of tea?” Aaron asked.

“I better get going. I told Murray’s I’d call them to go over a few things.

He’s going to be fine Aaron but ring me if you need to.

I got these” he said, handing Aaron a couple of EpiPens.

“Oh and I spoke to Rebecca. She was just relieved he’s alright. There’ll be no problem with you seeing him.

Right see ya tomorrow”.

He was halfway out the door when Aaron said “It was you wasn’t it?”

“What was?”

“You got Rebecca to call me about seeing Seb.”

“I knew you’d be missing him” he said as he closed the door.

The following day Seb was back to his usual self. He woke Aaron up early bouncing on his bed.

Robert came round at 12 o’clock. They all had lunch together.

“I’ll have to bring him back to Liverpool soon. Face the music” Aaron said.

“It’ll be fine. I could come with you if ya like” Robert told him.

Liv told them she’d stay at home because Gabby was coming over.

Seb was delighted to have both of them as a captive audience in the car and chatted happily all the way.

Ross opened the door for them.

“It’s so touching to see you two reunited” he said putting his hand over his heart.

“Hey Seb” he said swinging him up “you’ve had an adventurous weekend, haven’t ya?” Seb giggled.

Rebecca came over and gave Seb a kiss.

“I’m really sorry about what happened” Aaron told her.

“You saved his life by all accounts” she said.

Aaron shot a grateful look at Robert.

“I’d ask you to stay for tea” Ross said “but I know you’ll want to rush back for some Daddy and Daddy time.”

They kissed Seb goodbye and Robert told him he’d see him next Saturday.

“You realise, with us three for dads, Seb is going to grow up to be the most sarcastic man who ever lived” Robert said on the way back to the car.

“Maybe he’ll rebel and be a plain speaker” Aaron replied.

“Like Charles Ford” Robert said.

“Shut up” Aaron laughed and punched him on the arm.

“Let me drive back” Robert said.

“I get to choose the music though” Aaron said throwing him the keys.

It felt good to sit back and watch the scenery go by.

Back at the mill Aaron asked him in for coffee. Liv was on the X Box.

“Rebecca didn’t get Ross to kill ya then” she said to Aaron.

“It wasn’t Aaron’s fault” Robert told her.

“I know, it was Brainless Ben’s” she said.

Aaron went to the kitchen.

“So you going to be around much longer?” she asked Robert.

“Murray’s are going to let me know their decision tomorrow so I should be off on Tuesday after I get Jimmy’s schedule sorted. If the deal goes through” he said crossing his fingers.

“I like having ya around” she said easily.

“You can come and stay whenever you like” he told her.

Aaron listened to them chatting away while he made coffee. He’d missed this.

He brought the coffee over.

Robert was showing Liv some photos on his phone of Andrew with his great gran in Spain.

“He’s so cute” Liv said.

“He looks like Vic when she was little. I still can’t believe she named him after Andy. At least there’s no chance of him inheriting his stupidity.”

“Robert!” Aaron admonished.

Robert laughed.

Aaron had to drag his eyes away from his face.

He wished they could go back in time and erase everything that had happened since that night they’d all gone to town together.

“You ok?” Robert asked, watching him.

“Yeah, just tired” Aaron said.

“I’d better be going anyway. I told Bernice I’d meet her and the good doctor for a drink tonight.”

Robert got up.

Aaron walked him to the door.

“Thanks for today Robert.”

“I enjoyed it.”

They looked at each other for a few moments before Robert closed the door softly behind him.

On Monday evening Aaron headed to the pub after work. He sat by himself in the corner.

Robert was there with Clare Murray and a few other people. He could tell they were in a celebratory mood.

After a few minutes Robert came across and sat beside him.

“You got the contract then. Well done.” Aaron said.

Robert nodded.

“Where’s Ben? Is he trying to avoid me?”

“It’s over” Aaron said.

“You finished with him?”

“He finished with me.”

“Unbelievable. Are you ok?”

“Yeah, it’s fine.”

Clare Murray called across telling Robert their taxi was outside.

“We’re going for dinner” Robert said.

He rubbed Aaron’s shoulder and left.

Aaron moved his stuff back into the prefab on Tuesday.

Robert was there discussing transport routes with a moaning Jimmy.

“Don’t worry” Robert said “I’ll take on another couple of drivers when the first payment comes through. You’re going to be really busy until then though. So you better make the most of your afternoon off, it’ll be the last one for a while”.

After Jimmy left, Robert spent a while going through paperwork.

Aaron sat watching him until he snapped his briefcase closed and got up.

“Right that’s everything sorted, I might as well take off” he said.

“Now?” Aaron asked.

“Yeah.”

He stood up and Aaron followed suit.

“Let’s stay in touch this time, yeah?”

Aaron nodded.

Robert looked at him.

”Bye then” he said.

”Bye” Aaron replied quietly.

Aaron thought Robert was going to say something else but then he just walked out the door.

Aaron flung himself into the chair despondently.

A minute later the door flew open slamming against the wall with a crash and startling Aaron.

“Do you want me to go Aaron?”

“No!”

“Then why didn’t you say anything?”

“I was scared.”

“Of what?”

“That you’d go anyway. You wouldn’t stay last time.”

Robert closed the door and pulled a chair over so he could sit next to Aaron.

“Aaron when I left, I... I was in turmoil. My head was fried with everything that was going on with Vic and then me messing up the surrogacy and you sleeping with Ben. I felt like I was completely losing it. I was scared I’d do something stupid.

Diane convinced me to see Dr. Cavanaugh. He arranged for me to be admitted to a psych ward for a while and they got me back on track a bit, sorted me out with medication and arranged for me to start some counselling.

When I got out and saw all your calls I rang but you didn’t answer so then I rang Liv. She told me you were out with Ben.

I couldn’t face being here seeing you with him.

So I moved to Leeds and then I managed to get a job with the haulage company and just threw myself into that.”

“Oh Robert” Aaron had tears streaming down his face, “I knew you were in a bad place but I couldn’t get through to you and nothing I said made any difference. I thought the surrogacy would give you something else to concentrate on but then that didn’t work. And I just got angry.

I know it’s no excuse but I wasn’t exactly thinking straight back then either.

The night I got with Ben... I never meant to... after we argued I went out and got absolutely hammered.

I was so frustrated and everything seemed to be falling apart.

Then when you left and you wouldn’t answer my calls I started going out with him because I couldn’t stand it, sitting at home thinking about how I’d lost ya. And he was just there.”

“We made a right mess of things. Again” Robert said.

“I should have tried harder to help you. I know how much you care about the people who matter to you. How much you want what’s right for them.”

“Aaron you did try, you tried so hard, but it was just eating away at me. Not being able to do anything. I shouldn’t have let it. And everything worked out fine for Victoria in the end anyway.”

“But not for us” Aaron said sadly.

“Do you think it’s too late?” Robert asked softly.

“You know, Robert, when you slammed the door open just now, I thought of that day in the barn, when me and Ross were standing there with your car.

I’d never believed in love at first sight, thought it was a load of rubbish, but then that door crashed open and you walked in. I took one look at you and I knew.

He started to cry again.

”I knew I loved you” he sobbed. “And I’ve never stopped loving you ever since, never will”.

Aaron wiped his eyes and took a deep breath.

“So will you stay Robert?”

He looked into Robert’s tear filled eyes, waiting expectantly.

“Hmm, I dunno, you’ve just reminded me that you stole my car” Robert said.

“Robert” Aaron said, his voice quivering.

Robert smiled.

“Of course I’ll stay Aaron. I’ve loved you since the first minute I saw you, I always have and I always will”.

They reached for each other, their lips meeting in a desperate kiss.

When they pulled apart and looked at each other their hearts were full with the love they saw reflected in each other’s eyes.

“So” Robert said reaching to pull Aaron back in again “I think it’s about time we got this place christened”.


End file.
